wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Próchno/I/1
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Category:Próchno Płaski i nagi kawał ugoru, otoczony niskim, krwawoczerwonym murem, spiętym ciężkimi fortecznymi wrotami. Ponad suchymi garbami ziemi sterczały długie i równe szeregi żelaznych krzyży, wyszłych jakby spod jednego odlewu. Pomiędzy nimi wypukłe, ostrym, szeleszczącym żwirem wysypane drożyny i ścieżki. Pękate, sztywne i brudne od kurzu akacje. To surowe, twarde otoczenie przypomniało Kunickiemu zapuszczone po wsiach naszych cmentarze, z suchymi wierzbami na mogiłkach; żydowskie kirkuty, gdzie w olbrzymim stepowym zielsku sterczą krzywe kamienne tablice — smutek żałobny na jednych, niemą martwotę i opuszczenie na drugich... Tu wstrętny ład, obmierzła kultura wielkiego miasta, zda się, śmierć nawet przebrała w mundur i postawiła jako policjanta przy wrotach. — Na niemieckim cmentarzu i wrona siąść nie zechce — przerwał mu myśli Borowski, przysiadłszy się do niego na ławkę. — Twardemu życiu — twarda śmierć — mówił dalej, wiodąc okiem po kominach fabrycznych naokół. — Mnie tam o posłanie pośmiertne nie idzie: żyjesz marnie, umrzesz marnie, zgnijesz marnie. — Chrząknął i splunął gdzieś między mogiły. — Co mnie!... Pod marmurem leżeć, korzenie cyprysu mieć w zębach czy glinę i żwir ostry... Przykro tylko, że każdy musi być tam samotnym, w tym ciasnym pudełku... Człowiek nierad sam gnije. Im bardziej go robaczki toczą... To straszna rzecz, jak my wtedy potrzebujemy sympatii! Kunicki zrobił grymas nieokreślony i spojrzał mu bystro w oczy. — Pan musisz mnie mieć za wielkiego łotra? — zagadnął nagle Borowski. Kunicki parsknął śmiechem. — Filozofowanie pańskie nie przeraziło mnie jeszcze tak dalece. A co do łotrostwa?... Słucham chętnie. — A ja pana mam za dziecko. — Proszę? — Pan tym mądrzej, tym wymowniej mówi, im słuchacz mniej pana rozumie i więcej się przed nim korzy. U pana we wszystkim jeszcze tak i siak, a zawsze szaro, nudno i nadęto. U pana te doktryny, filozofie, morały... A u mnie psie, podłe, sobacze życie! — zakończył niespodzianym okrzykiem. — A miało być inaczej — mówił potem w zadumie. — Ojciec mój aktorem był. — A?... — Tak jest, artystą był. I dobrze mu się pod koniec działo. Miał takich, co pożyczali pieniądze, i takich, co prezenty dawali. Pamiętam, pieniędzmi w kieszeniach dzwonił. „A ciebie — mawiał — do tej budy (na scenę niby) nie puszczę. Ty siebie szanuj, temperamentu nie masz". We mnie bo ojciec żadnej cechy nie spostrzegał, człowieka nie widział; tylko cenzurki i stopnie dobre chwalił, do książki kijem, ręką i nogą zapędzał, a przy rozmowie z obcymi zawsze drwił ze mnie i lekceważył. Umiał mnie znakomicie naśladować i „odstawiał", jak się do kobiet zabieram, to jest, jak się przeginam, kryguję, włosy dłonią przygładzam i równocześnie rozmówkę wszczynam z aktorkami, co do ojca zachodziły. A na złość staremu, mnie kobiety bardziej lubiły niż jego. Starego bo za podbródek szczypały, szczutki mu w nos dawały, a do mnie uśmiechały się miło, inteligentnie i tę rączkę białą z trzema odciskami deseniu, wprost spod rękawiczki, miękką i wilgotną, podawały mi na ciepło... „Pocałuj, chłopczyku, w rączkę" — mówiły tym życzliwym uśmiechem. Całowałem... A kiedy poszły, tom w książkę nosem stukał i myślałem — nie o nich, bom w zakłopotaniu twarzy dobrze nie rozejrzał, ale o tej rączce białej. A stary doglądał książek, na których się nie rozumiał, i do pracy zapędzał: „Ty się do łaciny lansuj, nie do facetek. Kuj, kuj! — będziesz sędzią, profesorem, idioto!" Póki mi tylko kobiece rączki w rękawiczkach i nóżki w pantofelkach po głowie chodziły, źle było. Pałki do domu znosiłem, a stary klął. Wszystko zmieniło się nagle, niespodzianie, gdym książki, gdym powieści do rąk wziął: smutny się stałem, dziwaczny, kapryśny, zapamiętywałem się po kątach i, wolno wierzyć lub nie, pisywałem wiersze na okładkach. Z łaciną nawet ulżyło, mimo że więcej nie pracowałem. Tu, w głowie, ruch się wszczął nagły, życie się zbudziło: świat przede mną stanął. Niepokój się zbudził jakiś, w oczach blask zaświecił, czoło się wyświetliło, głos głębiej z piersi się dobywał, echo w sobie miał i falował jak organy, gdym się w mowie zapalił. Stary na śpiew mnie próbował. „Powinieneś — powiada — co dzień mnie po łapach całować, żem cię takim zrobił. Kapitał masz tu — mówił, ciągnąc mię za gardło — grdyka jak u wołu!..." Zainteresował się mną, w kąpieli nawet obejrzał i wtedy aż nogą mnie kopnął i śmiał się zadowolony „Takich miej — mówił. — Żenić, to się żeń z kamienicznicą, ale dzieci miej gdzie indziej!..." A gdym na niego podejrzliwie spojrzał, to się żachnął i pchnął mnie do lustra. „Chcesz legitymacji? Masz legitymację! Daj swoim dzieciom taką". I wyrżnął mnie w piersi. „Ech! u chłopa z piersi, jak ze dzwonu, echo idzie! Temperamentu tylko szelma nie ma..." Tego dnia obchodził mnie jak wilk, podpatrywał, przeglądał, wreszcie zaszedł mnie raz z tyłu i położył na książkę jakiś portret. „Masz legitymację!..." Z obrazu na stole uśmiechała się do mnie twarz młodej kobiety. Więc to znaczy: matka?... Jam dotychczas nic o niej nie wiedział... Nie, to była kobieta. Młoda... Piękna... Jedna z tych, co w kształty jeszcze nie obleczone, już w myślach mych żyły... I ten jej uśmiech dziwny. Powiedzieć chce coś. Uśmiecha się, a czuć, że chłodne, zimne słowo rzuci... I te usta miękkie. Te oczy, oczy żywe, mówiące. A jednak: matka! Powstałem szybko z miejsca i, onieśmielony, odstąpiłem na bok. — Więc to ty mnie rodziłaś? — pytam z daleka. — Powiedz, kim byłaś?... Coś cierpiała? Wszak to ja jestem twym cierpieniem, ja!... Twym bólem w uśmiechu, twym płomieniem w oczach, twą zadumą na czole. Stary cię mój porzucił czy też?... Biedna ty!... A jednak dumna… Jak można, będąc matką, mieć takie oczy! Matka... Późno uczyć się muszę treści tego dźwięku. Późno przychodzisz, bardzo późno przychodzisz... I przestań się tak uśmiechać, bo ja chcę ciebie, matko, powitać... Staremu portretu nie oddałem. Zawiesiłem go sobie pod krzyżem, nad łóżkiem. I przeżywałem ciężkie dni. Na wszystkie me myśli, smutki i marzenia, dawniej samotne, patrzała teraz ta twarz z uśmiechem wciąż dla mnie niezrozumiałym, z tak dziwnie niepokojącym uśmiechem. Ocknął się jednak i we mnie ten potężny głos natury, wielki, ślepy nakaz, i rzucił mnie wreszcie przed nią na kolana. Spowiadałem się jej po nocach z tych wielkich pragnień obiecanego mi życia, co szerokim, tajemniczym rozłogiem, przysłonięte tumanami marzenia, stoi oto przede mną i czeka. Chodź... A w myślach tych tuliłem się do jej obrazu. — Potrzeba mi twej miękkiej dłoni, matko, twej dłoni na me czoło gorące. Twoich mi kolan potrzeba, abym na nie ciężką od rojeń głowę złożył. Wodzenia dłoni twej po włosach mi trzeba, aby w te rojenia spokój uczucia, spokój myśli wstąpił. Aby czynem się stały. I stóp mi twoich potrzeba, abym się pokory uczył. Bo do czynu i pokory potrzeba. Brak mi twej duszy matczynej, syna nadziejami tylko — już dumnej. Dla mej słabej woli twej mi dumy, matko, potrzeba. Mocny będę. Brak mi serca twego, wszystkich mych uczuć prawego domu i czystego ogniska. Czyś ty o tym nie wiedziała? czy ci żadne nie mówiło prze¬czucie, jak ja ciebie bardzo kiedyś potrzebować będę? Czy ci przy śmierci żaden smutny anioł nie powiedział, że przy młodzieńczym zrywaniu pęt, przy pierwszych próbach lotu nie mieć matczynej ręki, matczynych kolan i stóp matczynych — że to jest zło wielkie. Że ja kiedyś przy olbrzymim pragnieniu życia mieć będę serce — takie żądne miłości — a takie puste. Czyś nie przeczuła, że z twym synem stać się może rzecz straszna? Ja żyć, żyć, żyć chcę!! ...A tyś odeszła. Kto mnie ochłodzi? kto mnie ogrzeje? kto wzmocni? kto poprowadzi? Kto mnie pokory nauczy i krzyżem świętym pobłogosławi? kto nauczy dumy? kto w potrzebie miecz w dłoń poda i zawoła: „Bij! bij! synu! A stąpaj mocno". Jam twego żywota płód szlachetny. I otom jest twą słabą dziewiczą wolą — słaby, twym dziewiczym marzeniem tak hojnie bogaty. Kto mnie ogrzeje? Kto mnie poprowadzi? Jestem jako kwiat polny na twej mogile. Zdepcą mnie ludzie — matko!... I tak modląc się do niej po nocach, wonną paliłem jej mirrę: mych pierwszych, młodzieńczych, mych czystych uczuć ofiarę. A ta jej twarz na obrazie wchłonęła w siebie wszystko, com miał w piersiach. W jej rysy spłynęły, zlały się i stopiły wszystkie me pragnienia. Ta twarz stała się dziwnym, widocznym ich kształtem, zagadkowym symbolem matki, życia, kobiety, sztuki... Skulony w łóżku, zgięty, w sobie zebrany, wchłaniałem w siebie ten haszysz upojeń. A z tego patrzenia krew mi w skroniach młotem kuła... Ani takiego jasnego przejrzystego czoła, ani takich oczu, przyczajonych za rzęsami, takich oczu całujących, ani takich ust — mądrych, takiego owalu twarzy — smutnego, ani szyi tak giętkiej, ani piersi tak rzeźbionych i dyszących — tego nigdy, ani przedtem, ani potem, nie widziałem. I ten uśmiech! uśmiech, co do siebie siłą fatum przyciąga — i mrozi. Raz jeden, pamiętam, wiersz dopiero co napisałem i leżałem na łóżku w tumanie odurzenia. Jakiś nagły, potężny napływ uczucia łzy na policzki wyrzucił i za gardło ścisnął. Porwałem się na nogi. I do tych ust uśmiechniętych, do obrazu matki pod rozciągniętymi ramionami krzyża, przylgnąłem gorącymi wargami. Kocham cię!... I tak mi Bóg na wstępie życia grozą grzechu kazirodczej myśli piersi zdławił. Czyniłem pokutę — leżałem krzyżem. A w wyobraźni mej wytęskniony przeze mnie świat w wirze szalonym zatańczył. Jakiś dziki pęd upiorów po krwawej nocy, jakieś ostre chichoty czarownic, jakiś szalony natłok ciemnych obrazów w płomieniach błyskawic, grzmoty przekleństwa i w proch padająca serdeczna pokuta, i korowody taneczne nagich kobiet. Po nocy zaś pisałem: „A jednak: czemuś Ty, czemuś Ty odeszła?! Wyżej bym latał, ptak młody. Z dłoni twej piłbym może nektar wieczności". Podpatrzył raz te dziwne nabożeństwa ojciec. Obraz zdjął ze ściany, spojrzał na mnie ostro i chmurnie. Wreszcie splunął i wyszedł. W duszę mi tym napluł. Jezus Maria, myślałem, czyżbym ja dzisiaj był już potworny? Dogoniłem starego i wczepiłem mu się oburącz w ramiona. — Czy ty nie widzisz, ojciec, co się ze mną dzieje? Czy ty nie widzisz, żem ja śię już ocknął z dzieciństwa? że mnie życie lada chwila w swój wir porwie? — Wściekłeś się? — pyta stary z flegmą. — Słuchaj, jeśli mnie życie w samym zaraniu gdzieś w kanały rzuci, ty będziesz temu winien. Bo, patrząc na mnie jak na dziecko, nie widzisz mnie wcale. Spoważniał stary. Zapalił spokojnie papierosa, ujął mnie za rękę i zaciągnął przed fotel. Usiadł, kilka kłębów dymu wypuścił, a tę swoją twarz aktora: wielką, nagą i jak płótno na wietrze ruchliwą, ułożył w jakiś grymas powagi, który mi się nie podobał. Pod tym grymasem czaiła się ironia. — Byłes już? — pyta niby poważnie. — Gdzie? Szerokim ruchem ręki wskazał gdzieś na miasto, na ulicę. Żachnąłem się. — Bo przecież taka jest ta wasza pierwsza tragedia. Śmieszne smyki! Wstał i ujął mnie za ucho. — Chłopaczysko wyrósł jak byczek. Ale głupi! ale niemrawy! — skoro myśleć o sobie nie umie. — Mnie nie tego potrzeba. — Nie!? — huknął mi basem tuż nad samym uchem i skrzywił się z niesmakiem. — A czego ci trzeba? Zamyśliłem się. Nie byłem przygotowany na to proste pytanie. — Życia — rzekłem z wahaniem i po długim namyśle. Stary rozkraczył nogi, wtłoczył ręce do kieszeni. Po chwili: — A ile to kosztuje? — Sięgnął po portmonetkę. — Masz rubla i poszedł precz, boś głupi. Stoję na miejscu i w niedołężnym zaprzeczaniu poruszam głową. Nie znajduję teraz najprostszych słów dla tych myśli, co takim wirem krążyły mi co wieczór po głowie. — Wyjęzyczże się, wystękaj — przedrzeźnia stary. — Mów, coś za jeden? — Mnie potrzeba opory... We wszystkim, co myślę i czuję, musi być jakaś luka, z którą żyć nie można. A może brak mi tylko... Przycisnąłem ręce do piersi. — Kochania — zadeklamował stary i podniósł białka na sufit. — Jakiś ty niebotycznie sentymentalny! — Widzisz, ja mam za dużo pragnień w głowie, a za mało wagi w sercu. I czuję, że to jest źle... Puść mnie! — wybuchnąłem nagle, chwytając go za rękę. — Puść mnie od siebie. — Dokąd!? — Gdzie bądź. W świat pójdę — odpowiadam ponuro. — Po co?! — stary poczerwieniał już ze złości. — Przeznaczenia swego szukać. — I... co ty znajdziesz, durniu? Westchnąłem tak głęboko, że mi się zdawało, iż mi chyba serce spod żeber wyskoczy. — Ciągnie... Rady sobie dać nie umiem. — Bo ty nie wiesz wcale — wołam czując gorące wypieki na policzkach — ty nie wiesz wcale, ile ja sił w piersiach czuję! I czym ty mnie częstujesz? Daj mi najpiękniejsze kobiety — powiem: „tyle tylko?" Daj mi bogactwa — powiem: „mało!” Wywróż mi szczęście — zawołam: „ach, nie dbam o to!” Obiecuj tryumf, sławę, władzę...— ja będę wołał: „mało, mało!" Bo dla moich wielkich chęci nie może być nazwy, bo wszystko, co określone, zmrozi je tylko. Ale gdy mnie natomiast na bok weźmiesz i szeptem powiesz: „Synu, czeka na ciebie... gdzieś... coś wielkiego... coś, co..." — Basta!— trzasnął ojciec jak biczem. — Bo się udławisz frazesami. Wiesz ty, co to wszystko znaczy? Dokąd cię to ciągnie? — Nie wiem — mówię szarpiąc palce, aż w stawach trzeszczało. — Nie wiem. — Aktorem chcesz być — wyrzucił stary przez zęby wraz z wielką chmurą dymu od papierosa. Po kilku miesiącach byłem już w teatrze. Ale stary wystąpił. „Ja — mówił — ze smarkaczami rywalizować nie będę". I dobrze się stało. To wszystko ze środka znalazło gdzieś ujście: precz z duszy, precz ze krwi, z myśli, z nerwów. Rzucałem się na scenie jak piskorz, darłem się jak sroka, huczałem jak wicher. W sercu wciąż jeszcze była pustka. Powodzenia to, oczywiście, nie wróżyło. Stary był zły, gryzł się i martwił. „Opętać, opętać szelmę! — wołał. — Ocet niech łyka, w łaźni niech odmięknie!" Raz przyszła do ojca ta, co z najbardziej dystyngowanym witała mnie uśmiechem, co z największym spokojem, z wyszukaną światową uprzejmością ze mną rozmawiała. Miała na sobie lekką czarną zarzutkę, niby wielki kołnierz koronkowy, i duży czarny kapelusz. Twarz to czyniło bladą i ściągłą, ciemne oczy odbijały wymownie, rzęsy wyglądały jak zasłona czarnych, jeszcze delikatniejszych koronek. Ręce w duńskich, wysokich aż po łokcie rękawiczkach wsparła na cienkiej parasolce i mówiła o książkach, sztukach, namawiała mnie na operę. Pociągnęła mię ta spokojna blada twarz pod zamaszystym kapeluszem. Przysiadłem się do niej, ująłem za rękę. Przegięła się... I tak w otępieniu jakimś, nie zrzuciwszy zarzutki, kapelusza nie zdjąwszy... Nawet parasolki z rąk nie wypuściła... Dopiero potem ujęła mą głowę w obie dłonie i złożyła długi, ciepły, jakby dziękczynny pocałunek na mym czole. Łzy miała w oczach. Zrozumiała, że była pierwszą? Nie wiem. A potem mieszała się przy mnie, czerwieniła; podsłuchiwała me rozmowy z ludźmi, jakby bojąc się, by o niej mi czego nie opowiedzieli. Ze mną mówiła szeptem. Zaczęła się czesać gładko, nosić prosto, pociągle, smukło. Wzdychała często, używała zdań niedokończonych, domyślnych, aktorskich... Mówiła, że nikogo w życiu tak nie zna, nie odgaduje, nie czuje jak mnie — a znała mnie chyba tylko na zewnątrz... Czasami w półmroku, przy ledwie świecącej pod czerwonym ciemnikiem lampie, siadała na fotelu w swej czarnej luźnej sukni z szerokimi rękawami, zarzucała białe ramiona na tył głowy i zapadała w zadumę. Mnie kazała godzinami całymi milczeć i siedzieć opodal. Potem przyzywała do siebie, pieściła jak kota. Dopatrywała się we mnie Bóg wie czego. Ja w niej znalazłem tylko ciało i znużenie. Byłem dla niej tak nielitościwie, co gorsza, tak nieświadomie brutalny, jak być tylko potrafi gdzieś w świat przed się na oślep pędząca młodość. A ona płakała często. Żaliła się, żem z niej duszę wyrwał, zmiął, podeptał, że mi wraz z duszą i talent rzuciła pod nogi, że krew swą we mnie przesącza i że po śmierci w moim talencie żyć będzie. Zaklinała się wreszcie, że miłość miłości nierówna, że ona tej ostatniej przy mojej zdradzie nie przeżyje. Tej ostatniej... — Bo ja ciebie przeszłością oszukiwać nie chcę — wyrzuciła ze łzami, i ta jej biedna, jakimś obcym mi jeszcze bólem życia okropnie zmęczona twarzyczka drgać we łzach poczęła. Całowałem po rękach, uspokajałem... — Nie mam żalu do przeszłości; dziś ją mam i mieć będę na zawsze. — Kazała mi przysięgać — przysiągłem. I nie przeżyła... Padła mi w poprzek drogi życia, koniec młodości mojej znacząc. Ojciec przysłał mi na scenę wieniec — sam ojciec! Potem wyprawili kolację. Stary się upił i klął na czym świat stoi. Wołał, żem go podpatrzył, okradł, zmałpował — głupio zmałpował; że dawniej publiczność była mądrzejsza, że na tę blagę cichej afektacji, na tę „czuciowość" w grze brały się tylko histeryczki, że dawniej było więcej męskiej tężyzny w grze aktorów. W końcu skuł się do nieprzytomności i walił pięścią w stół i ryczał ku uciesze aktorów: „Dacie wiarę, ta małpa kochał się w portrecie własnej matki". A ja puściznę po obu wziąłem. Po tamtej na obrazie spod krzyża, co była świadkiem i kochanką pierwszych moich marzeń. I kim ona była?... Mówili mi ludzie, że uciekła kiedyś od ojca. Jakie ja promienie duszy i jakie trucizny w spadku po niej otrzymałem?... Jej uśmiech — dziś dopiero to widzę — nie był uśmiechem matki. Takim chłodem niedbałego uśmiechu wabi ku sobie piękna kobieta, tak nęci życie, takim uśmiechem przykuwa do siebie sztuka. Do chłopięcych moich marzeń uśmiechał się spod ramion krzyża sfinks życia, a ja, rwąc się do życia, wycisnąłem mu na ustach gorący pocałunek. Ten uśmiech wgryzł mi się w oczy, wsiąkł w duszę na zawsze. Ten pocałunek został mi chyba na wargach. Może dlatego, myślałem, pocałowanie ust moich zabija? Może dlatego tamta w grobie legła? A potem wziąłem ciężki jak kamień spadek po tej drugiej: smutnej, zdradzonej, zagadkowej wówczas dla mnie, dziś jeszcze niezrozumiałej — a już nieżywej. I zjawił się ból... Ból, co ciężył na każdej myśli, drgał w głosie, odbijał się w ruchach i tu na piersiach tłoczył; ból, co rojem jadowitym pierwszy owoc doświadczenia życiowego osiadał, by na nim nasiona złego złożyć — liszki się lęgły z tych nasion, miąższem cierpień się żywiły, by się gdzieś potem w motyla sztuki przepoczwarzyć; ból taki smutny i bezbronny, że pozwalał chorej wyobraźni rzucać mnie w jakieś zawrotne koła gorączkowych rojeń, w których myśl się gubiła, życie więdło... Jak pijak, miałem wódkę i smutek, smutek i wódkę. Z wódki łzy piłem: w pieszczotach, w uściskach, w szale z pierwszą lepszą, co mi na piersiach zwisła; dziwiłem się, czemu ma usta świeże i ciepłe, a nie twarde, sine i obrzękłe? czemu oczu nie ma matowych? szlamowatych i żółtych, sztywno na pół przymkniętych powiek? A smutek był moją trzeźwością. Nie grałem — zgrywałem się na scenie. Kiedym czyjś żal w duszę przejął, tom w oczach ludzi spływał krwią własną, serdeczną; gdym się cudzą rozpaczą przepoił, rzucałem im kawałami coś ze swego serca, z głowy, z duszy — precz! na zawsze! — wiedząc, że to do mnie już nigdy nie wróci, że jutro dam mniej niż dzisiaj, że za rok już w sobie nic nie znajdę. Ojciec słał wieńce na scenę — sam ojciec! Chodził to do krzeseł, to do lóż, to na galerię, rzucał się, klaskał, wymyślał publiczności od kanalii. A ja na scenie już tylko żyłem. W życiu byłem gnuśny, opieszały, tępy. I nie miałem już nic w myślach, tylko kobiety, kobiety!... Wtedy poznałem ją... Dwunastego września... ją, Zochnę, żonę... Mówię staremu: tak i tak, żenić bo się chcemy. „Weź — powiada — sprowadź, bodajby dzisiaj, i ożeń się. Nie wstydź się, skromny młodzieńcze". — „Jeżeli — mówię mu — na ślubie uczciwych ludzi choć jedna świeca więcej się pali, i tę chcę mieć zapaloną. Nie tknę, nie ruszę wprzódy. Ciało przy niej pokorę czuje, a dusza w płaczu się zrywa, marząc o szczęściu". Ojciec skrzywił się strasznie, wydął wargi i zaśpiewał przez nos: „Osioł jesteś!" Słyszeć o tym nie chciał. Dokuczał, za mymi plecami jakieś czarne intrygi wszczynał. Uwziąłem się na złość staremu, wystąpiłem z budy i zamieszkałem sam. Słyszę, chce moją rolę brać. Ogłasza się na afiszach, sprawił sobie nowe ubranie i wałęsa się po mieście, poważny, namaszczony — łeb zadziera Przychodzi sztuka, cofa się przed samym spektaklem, mówi, że stary, że kolana mu się trzęsą, choć mu po linie chodzić przecie nie kazali, tylko grać. Po dwóch godzinach zwleka się do mnie pijaniusieńki. Staje we drzwiach, cylindra nie zdejmuje, ramiona splata i mruczy coś przez nos. (Stary zaczynał się już manierować na tych nosowych dźwiękach, mających wyrażać pogardę.) — Syn — bąkał tedy — syn wystąpił; a starego wyleli... Wyleli — powtórzył, rozwalił się na krześle i wyciągnął sztywne nogi. Patrzył w sufit i gwizdał cierpliwie i uparcie przez godzinę całą. — Ty?! — rzekł po godzinie. — No? — Wyleli — mruknął i znowu zaczął gwizdać. — Alles ist weg, alles ist weg. — Rubla masz? A gdym do kieszeni sięgnął, zrobił ten swój świetny, nie do naśladowania, ledwo widoczny, a tak wymowny ruch dłonią. W tym było nie tylko: „Daj no, daj!" To mówiło, w pośpiesznym, zdławionym, niedbałym tempie: „Pieniędzy mi potrzeba. Ty dasz — wiem... Ja ci ich nie oddam — ty wiesz o tym, choć na moje honorowe zapewnienia schylasz głowę. Za to cię jeszcze ani kochać, ani szanować nie potrzebuję... Ja sobą może i gardzę, ale tobie nic do tego... Moje życie jest... Ale co ci do mojego życia!... Chcę pić, będę pił...Je m’en fiche — O, la!" — A to wszystko, tę całą duszę człowieka, wypowiada się tuląc cztery palce dłoni i puszczając jakiś mały, przelotny promyk po twarzy. Jaki?... Tego ani opisać, ani naśladować niepodobna. To Bóg daje. Nazywa się to — talentem aktora. A człowiek, który to licho posiada, będzie miał nieraz, przy wielkim sercu Chrystusa, niskie instynkty zwierzęcia i całą marność człowieka w sobie. Taki szczęścia nie zazna i zaznać nie może. Jest w tym i ludzka zemsta, i Boża kara. Zastąpiłem staremu drogę przy drzwiach. Ściskam sobie dłoń, palcami trzaskam, wargi gryzę: bom nie wiedział, czy wyleczę, czy dobiję. Wreszcie powiedziałem: — Ojciec, może... może bym ja zagrał... za ciebie. Chciał mi się na szyję rzucić, ale zatrzymał ręce na mych ramionach, potem wsadził je do kieszeni, wydął usta i rzekł protekcyjnie: — Spróbuj. Zaprowadził mnie do restauracji i za mojego rubla zafundował mi piwa. Był uprzejmy i gościnny: com łyk ze szklanki pociągnął, dolewał mi pośpiesznie. Po raz pierwszy w życiu zapytał o zdrowie. Kiedyśmy już kilka butelek opróżnili, przysiadł się do mnie, zapalił papierosa, gładził siwe włosy i, blednąc dziwnie na twarzy, rzekł do mnie szeptem: — Ja ciebie, Władek, psuć nie chciałem, ale to jedno wiem — i tak mi Panie Boże dopomóż, jak szczerze mówię: ,ty byłbyś nowy, świeży, genialny, gdyby nie kobiety. One cię gnębią, krew twą toczą, mlecz piją, mózg ssą. One teraz wszystkie do ciebie pełzną, wszystkie! Oplotły cię, opętały, pierś ściskają, talent w piersiach chcą zdusić! Mnie wszystko jedno: bierz je bodaj wszystkie — ale potem pluń i przepędź, boć to bydło jest przecie, gad zimny i leniwy. I nie wiąż się ze zwierzęciem, nie wiąż chłopcze; bo kiedy z ciebie wszystko wyssie, to się kiedy nocą jak kot, do łóżka zakradnie, tu na szyi w wielką żyłę się wgryzie i krew twą serdeczną do ostatniej kropli wyżłopie. Taki gad żoną się nazywa... Ciebie by banda impresariów po Europie obwoziła. O Władek, Władek!... Tam, w Paryżu, w Berlinie, w Wiedniu — tam nas cenią! Nie klaszczą, nie wyją, nie przeszkadzają, jak tutaj, lecz rozumieją, na równi z piszącymi uważają. Tam ma walor intuicja, bo oni mają za dużo szkół i wiedzy, tam wielbią puls życia indywidualnego, bo szare są wielkie miasta... Co ja mówię, oni nas tam bardziej od piszących szanują, bo ich bibuła, pisaniny, literaty przytłaczają i nudzą. My zaś jesteśmy życiem samym, jesteśmy śmiechem, łzą, okrzykiem, buntem, szałem w żywym człowieku... Literat to kłamliwy komediant — aktor ma szczerą duszę. Tak piszą!... Nie wierzysz? Czytaj gazety cudzoziemskie. Piwa miał już widocznie za wiele, gdyż pięścią w stół uderzył i krzyknął, aż echo rozniosło po sali: — „Figaro"!" — „Frankfurter Zeitung"! Wywinął się kelner przed stół i tłumaczy, że nie ma tych gazet w restauracji. — Przynieś z kiosku — rozkazał ojciec krótko. Kelner stał z miną grymaśną i niezdecydowaną. Ojciec zmarszczył czoło. — Słyszał kelner, com rozkazał? I spadając natychmiast z aktorskiego tonu, dokończył po swojemu: — Poszedł precz, bo zabiję! — Niechże ojciec nie rzuca butelek. Awantura będzie... Spochmurniał i nasrożył się mój stary. Wydało mu się, że jakiś tam klient dobrego krawca i fryzjera, hrabicz czy kupczyk, od sąsiedniego stołu przypatrywał mu się arogancko. Stary pochwycił dopiero co odkorkowaną butelkę, wypił ją duszkiem, postawił z impetem na stół, nogi na krzesło założył i rozpiął kamizelkę. — Niech kelner!... przy-nie-sie! cygaroo! — zaśpiewał na tremolo. A potem do mnie znów się przysiadł. — Będziesz grał, Władek?... Słuchaj — wołał, chwytając mnie za bary — ty jutro mnie i siebie pomścić musisz. I nas wszystkich. My wszyscy jesteśmy biedni ludzie, bo nie wiemy, dla kogo i po co swą duszę w szmaty targamy... Płomieniem krwi twej młodej roznieć jutro wielkie światło duszy; niech tamci mrużą oczy, niech się kurczą, wiją podłe, ślepe gady!... Ty im się wgryź w serce! niech poznają, że jest puste; bij po głowach obuchem! porusz leniwe mózgi; po kałdunach sytych kop! odbierz im spokój... A dusze ich w kale nurzaj; drwij, znęcaj się i pluj! powtłaczaj im mózgi w brzuchy... Skończy się — i rozpełzną się kłębiskami gady gnuśne, ciężkie i leniwe; pełne strachu i pokory... A my wtedy — deptać!... Puścimy za nimi tony marsza żałobnego lub taniec szkieletów i nuż szargać, targać, rwać w strzępy marne dusze! Bydło, owce, kałduny! Cha!-cha!-cha!... Śmiech był zrobiony bajecznie. Wpadł jakby z cichej ulicy, basem piersiowym rozległ się po sali, zahuczał echem jak organy i ludziom usta zamknął. W sali uczyniło się cicho: na szczęk noża ludzie sykali gniewnie, kelnerzy zatrzymali się pośrodku. Patrzano wyłącznie na nas. Ale ojciec już tego nie widział. — Ty — mówił uderzając mnie pięścią w piersi — ty, bydlę niskie, do nich pragniesz teraz przejść! Żenić się chcesz! Będziesz handlował, szachrował, Żydom po biurach się wysługiwał, łykom po sklepach, szlachcicom cielęta hodował i tuczył? Nie odpowiedziałem mu nic; musiał jednak z mej twarzy coś wyczytać, gdyż uśmiechnął się cicho i napił piwa. Wyznałem mu tedy całą prawdę: mówiłem o tym, jak się ścieram i zużywam z dnia na dzień, jak dziś już, niby morfinista, trucizną tylko dobyć coś z siebie potrafię. Stary początkowo wierzyć nie chciał; potem wpił się rękoma we włosy, oparł głowę na łokciach; myślał i słuchał. A gdym mówić przestawał, unosił nieco głowę, białka wywracał i tak się wpijał we mnie tym spojrzeniem dziwnym. — Bywa, bywa — mruczał pod koniec — czasami tylko jeden dzień, jedna wiosna, jedna miłość. Dziś więcej niż dawniej... Motyle, jętki, ćmy — potem gady! Wyprostował się wreszcie sztywno. — Na długo się cenisz? Wzruszyłem ramionami. — To zależy. — Od kobiet? — Chociażby... — A potem? — pytał wlepiając we mnie przewrócone białka oczu. Chłód mnie przebiegł po ciele. Dotychczas nie myślałem o tym, com w ojca spojrzeniu wtedy wyczytał; nie myślałem o upokorzeniu. — Jeżeli kobieta — zaczął ojciec, wpatrzony błędnie przed siebie — nie wiem, jak się ta twoja nazywa — jeżeli tym lubieżnym a wzgardliwym uśmiechem, w którym właściwa dusza kobiety się przejawia, śmiać ci się będzie w wystygłą twarz; podczas gdy inny, świeży, nowy, mocny będzie ją tęsknymi oczyma budził, podniecał, roznamiętniał?... Ol takiej doczekać się w życiu godziny i kobiety nie zabić!... Aktorem jesteś: wmyślże się, czuj, przeczuj własnej młodości koniec... A jeżeli drugi tam na scenę wejdzie, podpatrzy cię, okradnie i złupi — sobie na karierę? Jeżeli... jeżeli okrzykną go genialnym dlatego tylko, żeś ty! ty! ty! tak bardzo cierpiał?... Jeżeli ludzie cię porzucą, psy tobą wzgardzą, dyrektor cię wyleje?... Jeżeli kel... kel...? Ojciec schwycił się za głowę: krople rzęsistego potu wystąpiły na bladą jak chusta twarz. Rzucił się w głąb kanapy. — Jeżeli kelner ci gazety przynieść nie zechce!? — krzyknął, zabełkotał coś i rozpłakał się tak straszliwie, że wszystko porwało się z miejsc. W restauracji wszczął się szmer, potem jakiś zgiełk i pogwar gniewny. Ludzie wołali kelnerów, płacili z hałasem. Kobiety wychodziły z wyrazem przestrachu i współczucia, ich towarzysze z grymasem niesmaku nad tym płaczącym starcem. Wyprowadziłem ojca na ulicę. Upierał się, że mi szampana zafunduje, choć do tego piwa ja dopłacić musiałem. — Przyjmij ode mnie — prosił, całował, przymilał się. I ledwo stojąc na nogach, ciągnął do drugiego szynku. Przed samym domem wytrzeźwiał jednak. — Jeżeli?... — zapytał poważnie i myśląco. — Ja nie będę miał czego żałować — odparłem spokojnie. — Chcesz ze mną?... I zrobił jeden z tych swoich ruchów nie do powtórzenia. Ręką tylko skinął i uśmiechnął się... Jak?... Boja wiem! Tak się może uśmiechali dawniej ci, co na stosie ginęli: było w tym i politowanie, i wzgarda, i żal serdeczny za głupim życiem podłych ludzi. Zwiesił głowę i pokiwał nią do swoich myśli. — All right! — zawołał na pożegnanie jak cyrkowiec. Na drugi dzień doglądał mnie i strzegł na każdym kroku. W południe nie wytrzymał i narzucił się na mnie. — Grać będziesz? — A no... — Mów, co tobie, człowieku? Pić chcesz? Tyś i wczoraj niewiele mówił. — Tęsknię... — To weźże ją sobie! — Poczekam, aż mi ją rodzice dadzą. — Aż ci wyschnie, zwietrzeje i ulęgnie się do ołtarza! — Poczekam. — Ocknij ty się! Ty przecie nic nie myślisz, na twarzy widzę, że nic nie myślisz! Już masz na swej głupiej gębie idiotyczne piętno narzeczonego... Ty mi dzisiaj porządnie grać musisz! — krzyczał i trząsł mną za ramiona. — Ale to niepodobna, żeby taki zadowolony z siebie kretyn uczciwie coś zagrał... Idź do niej — czy co!?... Spraw sobie zdradę — czy jak!?... Rób coś: porusz, porusz bebechy! Ty, gnuśne, tępe, narzeczone bydlę! Ojciec trzasnął drzwiami i zostawił mnie z mą bezmyślnością. Dawniej inaczej bywało. Dawniej, gdy wyszła ode mnie która z tych kobiet, pozostawiwszy po sobie zapach ciała swego, atmosferę od pieszczot ciepłą, od szałów jeszcze duszną i nieukojone żądze — wówczas, jeśli za nią nie pobiegłem, tłukłem się jak wariat po pokoju, w gęstej dymnicy od papierosów, i wlewałem w siebie, co było: koniak, wódkę, wino. Targałem we wspomnieniach każdy drobiazg mych upojeń, odurzałem się wyobraźnią — coraz nowe układała mi ona obrazy w dziwnej jakiejś scenerii grobów, kościołów, cmentarzy. Kończyło się zawsze tu w potylicy bólem ostrym i nagłym, jak pod zimną wodą, trzeźwieniem. Wtedy coś gryzło, rozpierało w piersiach, śliną w usta się sączyło: ten, w ciało już weszły, wyrzut i ból. Wtedy czułem jedno tylko: brak, brak i jeszcze raz brak dokuczliwy. Papierosa? — nie to!... Wódka?... nie!... Jadło?... nie!... To ciało się kurczy, jak gad nadeptany, a brak tu, tu — w duszy Jedno, jedno tylko słowo, co się wyśliznęło z pamięci, wykradło z myśli; jedno, wypowiadające wszystko, ostatnie, wielkie słowo: okrzyk!... I szukam jak wariat tego słowa, a niepokój mój wzrasta, skupia się, przechodzi w napięcie szalone. Krzyczeć chcę: „słowa, słowa!" I wiem, że o nie iść przecie nie może; czuję tylko, żem myśl mą rozognił, pognał, że szaleje już sama: już mnie opanowała, pędzi i ponosi mnie tam, gdzie jest już chyba tylko czarna moc ducha. Chcę gonić, podążać za wyobraźnią mą, co z władz duszy myślącej już się wymyka... Znajduję natomiast, tryumfujący, znajduję to, co mi kapryśna pamięć w tej chwili przyniesie... Mam wreszcie: Oto mój żywioł, ta ciemność ponura. Już do otchłani myśl moja należy, I nieskończoność, jako ciemna chmura, Świat opłynęła. Myśl, gdy w nią pobieży. Wraca zbłąkana i znów się zamyka W sennych marzeniach... Albo to ostatnie: Dzisiaj ja nie chcę zabijać słowami, Bo każde słowo do serca utonie I jako sztylet dreszczem je oziębi. A potem długim rozpamiętywaniem, Jak żar piekielny rozpali się w łonie — I potem, potem... cała przyszłość moja Stanie się długim i ciężkim konaniem! Ale co mi poezja! co mi cudze bóle! Pędzę do teatru: węch mnie tam prowadzi. Wpadam na pustą scenę, na te deski moje pochyłe, i śmieję się, i płakać chcę... Mój świecie jedyny! życie moje! przeznaczenie me krwawe! ziemio ty moja obiecana!... Dziś ojciec wyszedł, drzwiami z pogardą trzasnął i pozostawił mnie w ogromnej, nudnej trzeźwości. Wiedziałem tylko, że miałem dziś grać, rehabilitować siebie i ojca, co mnie pobudzało do wzruszania ramion; jakieś światła wielkie zapalać — (to śmieszne było po prostu); wtłaczać mózgi w brzuchy — (stary idiocieje dziwnie szybko), wyrzucać wieńce precz... Jemu te wieńce i spać, i trawić nie dają. Z pierwszą szklanką piwa łyknie taką myśl o wieńcu i upije się jak zwierzę, a potem daje po knajpach dzikie przedstawienia... jubileuszowe. Jeśli ja się już zgrałem do ostatniej kropli krwi, to stary się zmanierował do kosteczki... Aktorzysko!... Zaczynałem żałować wczorajszych postanowień. Rozgłos aktora?! Przy tym mimo woli myśleć trzeba o młodych pędrakach ze szkoły, zaczynających już szukać emocji, o entuzjazmujących się Żydkach z kantoru, o fryzjerach, którzy z galerii i przez pisemka brukowe zawierają z aktorami amitié du cochon, wreszcie o tych tabunach wyrostków nie wiadomo skąd wałęsających się wieczorami przed teatrem. A poza tym: dziennikarze zbyt gadatliwi, mecenasi zbyt milczący oraz kilku grubych panów, czytających o nas przy rannej kawie dlatego tylko, że reporter i redaktor jego gazety nie mieli, prócz o wypadkach miejskich, absolutnie nic więcej do powiedzenia. I to staremu duszę w szmaty potargało. Trzymać się tego płotu i zgnić razem z nim, dać w ofierze życie całe. Skromne to powołanie, za mała rólka... I temu dać jeszcze w ofierze ją, Zochnę?!... Dziwna rzecz, ilekroć o niej wspomnę, tuman zapomnienia przysłania mi świat natychmiast. Nie widzę, nie słyszę nic. Ją czuję; jej twarzyczka jasna, łagodna, spojrzenie bezbronne i ta dobroć wielka, co z jej oczu na duszę mi się kładzie, rozbrajają mnie słodkim, cichym, dziękczynnym marzeniem. Modlę się do jej włosów, do poruszenia dłonią, do okrągłego ruchu ramion... I widzę, tak znakomicie widzę... Dość na przykład, by, przebiegłszy przez pokój, przysiadła na krześle, a stawała się tak zamkniętą w kształtach, tak skończoną w ruchu, tak doskonałą w każdej linii, że jej skromne suknie wydawały się jedną falą miękkiego jedwabiu, opływającą posłusznie swobodny układ jej ciała. A przy tym ta, przez uśmiech przebijająca, nieświadomość swego wdzięku, to piętno każdego arcydzieła: spokój, dumny spokój życia... Otaczało ją coś niewidzialnego, czułem to za każdym zbliżeniem: biała miłość obejmowała ją ramionami i całowała uśmiechniętą w czoło: „Tyś do kochania stworzona". Tamte wszystkie: kochanki, żony, przyjaciółki zżywają się z naszą myślą, z przyzwyczajeniem; powszednieją. Ich się potem właściwie nie ogląda, nie spostrzega: czuje się tylko ich obecność; w oczach ma się je takimi, jak nam je pierwszy błysk miłości w pamięć rzucił... Ja przez oczy tak wchłonąłem ją w siebie, takem ciało własne nią przepoił, że gdy na chwilę zapomnę, ocknę się wnet w przestrachu, jakbym duszę własną zgubił. I szukam niespokojnie, i znowu zobaczę; zdziwię się, i znów pokocham, i do nieobecnej znowuż zatęsk¬nię. A po uśmiechniętej szczęściem twarzy łzy gradem się leją... O, ja naprawdę kochałem!... Siedzę zapatrzony gdzieś w przestrzeń, widzę ją i modlę się do niej wspomnieniem... Nie tknę cię, nie ruszę, święta ty moja! obietnico spokoju, wytchnienia, szczęścia! Przy tobie odrodzę się człowiekiem, odmłodnieję uczuciem, odetchnę świeżością twoich marzeń, ukoję pragnienie pachnącą rosą twego ciała, nie ruszę, święta ty moja!... Podaj twarzyczkę twą ciepłą, do mej twarzy przytul, ogrzej wyziębłą twym pierwszym rumieńcem, wypieść świeżym puchem twych policzków... I nie bój się... W dłonie obie ujmę, widokiem się nasycę, wypieszczę, wycałuję, w pamięci zapiszę... Pokaż twą lękliwego ptaka białą szyję, pokaż dziecko. Wycałuję tylko... Nie bój się, Zochna, nie bój się, nie... Nie tknę, nie ruszę, święta ty moja! Obietnico spokoju, wytchnienia i szczęścia... "Widokiem się tylko nasycę, wypieszczę, wycałuję, w pamięci zapiszę... A Zochna szeptała: — Mój... mój... I kryła się twarzą na mych piersiach. Kaprysić mi dzieciak poczynał: wydyma wargi i puszy się, rączki w fałdach sukni chowa. Przeciąga się leniwie i pada na kanapę. Każe sobie znosić czekoladek, słodyczy, ale jeść nie chce: wyrzuca wszystko, że niedobre! Myślałbyś, że lada chwila zmęczy się i zaśnie rozrzucona niedbale na otomanie. Lecz oto zrywa się: pokazała mi czubek języka, zakręciła się na pięcie, zaszeleściła suknią i — uciekła. — Paskudny! — wołała na odlocie. A za chwilę znów powróci. Czasami się zapamiętywa. — Zochna?... Uśmiecha się miękko, ciepło, a szyję ku mnie wyciąga. O mnie myśli — dobra Zochna! — Wiesz — mówi — wiesz, Właduchna, aż mi dziwno, ja się ciebie wcale, ale to wcale nie boję. Przecież to ty — myślę!... Ty! Ty!... Chodź, pocałuj! Tutaj, i tu — jeszcze. Och, Boże, jak bym ja cię ugryzła... Ale ja niedobra jestem!... I znów duma, rozważa, czoło marszczy. — Mąż!... — pociesza się wnet pieszczotliwie i siada mi na kolanach... Siedzę jak w odrętwieniu i wspominam — bez końca wspominam — tęsknię! Czasami silniej to we mnie uderzy: Zosi drobne rączyny jakby mi głowę wtedy ściskały. Zrywam się, otrząsam... Posyłam po wódkę, grzęznę w dymie od papierosów; powoli zaczynam odżywać: myślę... Tęsknota? To jest uczucie dla zwierząt w menażerii. Ja tej trucizny jeszcze nie znałem: mnie wszystko w porę przychodziło, nie nauczyłem się czekać. Tęsknota!?... To duszne, wilgotne, zatrute powietrze: nim umieją oddychać tylko marzyciele. Ten żar suszy przede wszystkim najbardziej subtelne kwiaty uczucia: wspomnienia. W końcu nie ma czego wspominać, zbrakło chęci silnych, tylko tęsknota pozostała. Wydaje się człowiekowi, z przyzwyczajenia do ciasnego kółka swych myśli, że czegoś pragnie, i ta ułuda dobija go do reszty. To tragedia marzyciela, dramat idealisty, farsa ascety!... Piję wódkę: myśl biegnie, płynie, ponosi... Chodzę po pokoju, mówię ze sobą, deklamuję głośno: — Marzenia!... Marzenia!... Obwisłe i bezwładne, na wypalonym gruncie tęsknoty, tracą i one swe syte rozkoszą, miękkie uczuciem barwy. Póki je żar w popiół pamiątek nie rozsypie, wysysają chciwie rosę z najgłębszych zakątków duszy; niby jemioła zapuszczają korzenie coraz to głębiej w sam rdzeń swej ofiary, w najistotniejszą część jej ducha i piją z niej chciwie dawne myśli, uczucia, nadzieje. Więdnąc rozpleniają się jak kąkol, zachwaszczają umysł jak pokrzywa suchymi badylami łodyg bez kwiatów, bez woni, bez cienia... Dawny kwietnik zmienia się w jałowy ugór: warzy się na nim kiełkująca myśl, przepada nowy zasiew, giną dawnych płonki... A kiedy się tak przeznaczenie marzącego dokona, wówczas ocknie się może i zerwie zbyt wielkie jego pragnienie życia. W gorączkowym porywie czynu, w diabła ambicji popielisko orać będzie, a smutnym aniołom dobrych chęci stuletnie dęby na nim sadzić każe. Z diablej orki i anielskiego zasiewu wiatr się zaśmieje, obfite żniwo zbierze ludzka niechęć, pokłosie choroba zagarnie, a dziedzictwo wciąż jeszcze bogatego gruntu obejmie śmierć... — Ave! Przyjdź!... Ja i tak na śmierć skazany jestem, bom się na miedziane grosze chwilowych powodzeń rozmieniał i rozdał doszczętnie; bo tęsknota mnie wreszcie żre i pali... A potem długim rozpamiętywaniem Jak żar piekielny rozpali się w łonie — I potem, potem... cała przyszłość moja Stanie się długim i ciężkim konaniem... Niechże śmierć teraz, w tejże chwili, po mnie przyjdzie, ale niech mi ją na rękach żywą i ciepłą przyniesie i niech mi ją rzuci: — Masz!... Weź! A wtedy dam się diabłu w zamian. Tyle mam w sobie męskości, że potrafię oddać kartę życia za to, na com ją postawił. Bez wahania śmierci się oddam, szyję jej obnażę: — Masz! Weź i ty z kolei... Byłem już pijany: stojąc pośrodku pokoju szarpnąłem za kołnierz i obnażyłem pierś. — Bierz! W tejże chwili drzwi zaskrzypiały i rozchyliło się czarne wnętrze. Parsknąłem śmiechem; w tył się podałem. Strach mi oczy zaokrąglił, skórę ściągnął na twarzy: stoję i dyszę ciężko; w sobie się zbieram i piersi kurczowym ruchem przysłaniam... Na progu stała Zośka w chustce na ramionach. Rzuciłem się ku niej, chwytam wpół, rękoma głowy, twarzy dotykam... Ona ciałem: Zośka moja! — Dziecko — krzyczę i ciągnę ją płaczącą ku sobie — kto cię tu przyprowadził? Mów! Kto przysłał? Kto mieszkanie wskazał? Mów! — Ojciec twój — wypłakała. Poznała, żem pijany, czy też ta jej dobroć anielska swój instynkt miała? gdyż zbliżyła się do mnie i w chłodne rączyny ujęła me skronie. — Nie gniewaj się na mnie, Właduś, nie martw się. — Masz łzy moje — odpowiedziałem patrząc na nią jak w obraz. — Bóg widzi, nie dałem ich jeszcze żadnej. Całowała oczy, wypiła łzy wszystkie. Ale trzeźwości, opamiętania nie dała. Drzwi się uchyliły, wsunęła się czyjaś ręka nad podłogą, wstawiając do pokoju wysoką butelkę i dwa kieliszki, co z brzękiem upadły na ziemię i potoczyły się na środek pokoju. — Pij! — rozkazałem nalewając kieliszki. Dzwoniła zębami w szkło: piła. Potem trzęsącą się ręką odstawiła niezręcznie kieliszek na brzeg stołu. — No, widzisz! i kieliszek ci zbiłam... Nie, po co ty mi każesz pić? Już klęczała na ziemi i zbierała skorupy. Podniosłem ptaka z ziemi wysoko, wysoko. Roześmiała się. Ale potem, gdy na kolanach się moich znalazła, gdym parzył ją pocałunkami, wówczas westchnęła raz i drugi, zapatrzyła się gdzieś wielkimi oczyma... I zrozumiała… Oczy jej cieniste rozwarły się szeroko i natychmiast przysłoniły się rzęsami; w kątach ust coś zadrgało silnie. Biała była na twarzy, nozdrza pulsować jej poczęły. Po raz pierwszy w życiu rzuciła na mnie dumne, wyniosłe spojrzenie. Pęk jasnych włosów, zaczesany nisko na tyle głowy, w ciężkim powikłanym splocie opadł jej na ramię O, ten uśmiech! wzgardliwy, zimny, dumny... Ja go zbyt dobrze pamiętam!... A jednocześnie ten ciężki splot warkocza, opadający szybko coraz niżej po ramieniu i rozwijający się nagle w złotą połyskliwą falę. Zatopiła mnie ta fala jasna... Ojciec wlókł mnie do teatru pod ramię, a gdy Zosia dogoniła nas na ulicy, namawiał ją łagodnie, aby była rozsądną i wracała do rodziców. — Idź do mnie — prosiłem. — Wrócę po teatrze. Pozostała w tyle, czułem jednak, że idzie za nami. Stary mówił coś u wejścia z portierem, wskazał na Zosię i zakończył jednym ze swych ruchów dłonią. — Fiu! — gwizdnął, machnął chustką, jakby kogoś od bramy odpędzał. Był wesół i dobrych myśli. Poprawiał mankiety i krawat, a do mnie mówił: — Wiesz, Władek, gdyby nie moje lata... Toż to nieboszczka zmartwychwstała! To otwarte i jasne czoło, te łuki brwi i tu — ten zakrój nosa; usta, w głębokim jakby oddechu zawsze uchylone... Co ta dziewczyna ma za zęby! Tylko że nieboszczka brunetką była... Jest w ludziach coś takiego, jest ten pociąg do typu: gatunek w nas wyje... Ale trzymajże ty się... no! —Władek!... Cóż u stu par diabłów, wszak jesteśmy mężczyźni!... Ja byłem głuchy. Ale światła jasne mnie oblały, zapach nasz poczułem. Dziś zrozumieć nie potrafię, jakim sposobem oślepić mnie wówczas mogło „podobieństwo" sztuki. Rzecz była dobra, tylko aż ciężka od zdań okrągłych, gładkich, literackich. Autor wiedział o tym — spodziewał się od aktorów duszy. Tremę miał: życie dusiło go zmorą ciężką. I ja drżałem na skórze, nie z obawy jednak, lecz ze zbytniego przepełnienia duszy, co dla gry może jest najszkodliwszym. Gdym wchodził na scenę — ustało i to... I wiecznie te dziwaczne, za włosy podciągane „podobieństwa", które jak błyskawica przesuwały mi się po głowie. Starego widziałem: siedział, kabotyn, z „Figarem" w ręku, choć trzech liter po francusku nie sklei; siedział i oczyma świecił. „Czeka" — pomyślałem. I znów mi śmierć na grzbiecie siadła. „To się stanie, na pewno: zgram się w proch, w nikczemność, w gadu zimne ciało". Szło — szło przeze mnie. — Jest tam pod koniec niema scena... Już mu nic nie pozostało: nadziei w życiu, oparcia we własnych myślach; zbankrutował na samym sobie, nie umie i nie chce bronić się przeciw nieszczęściu. Prędzej czy później wszakże przyjść ono musi, bo źródło swych nieszczęść i przeznaczenie własne człowiek w sobie dźwiga. Po cóż się więc bronić?... Autor jak zwykle: rzuca aktora w fotel i stawia kropkę. Jam się przyparł do ściany: stoję i myślę... A tu cisza huczy. Gdzieś z dala na ulicy powóz zaturkocze; mury głuszą. Ktoś zakaszle na widowni... Stoję i myślę o sobie; potem oczy podnoszę — spostrzegam ojca z „Figarem". Spadło z piersi: westchnąłem. I ten ruch, to wczorajsze ojca skinienie ręką... „All right!" pomyślałem. I znowuż cisza... Tam gdzieś na galerii ktoś odpowiedział: westchnął szeroko, swobodną piersią. „Dziewczyna młoda" — myślę, i łzy mi się walą do oczu. Stoję, uśmiecham się i głową kiwam, jak ojciec wczoraj. Potem ten efekt ze strzelaniem. Nie cierpię! Na scenie śmierdzi, a ludzie płoszą się jak konie, zamiast się skupiać. Ale teraz wydaje mi się, że tam za sceną, w tej chwili... ona, Zochna, sobie... do piersi... — Jezus Maria! — chcę krzyknąć, ale coś w porę za gardło chwyta... Zatrzepotałem się tylko jak ptak i idę, wargami coś niby mówię, czepiam się mebli, słaniam, potykam i tuż, tuż, u bocznych drzwi, które miałem na zakończenie uchylić, walę się ciężko na kolana. Czoło do framugi przykładam i zrywam sobie coś w piersiach. Czuję, jak pęka jedna, druga, trzecia struna: wszystkie po kolei, wszystkie, na których ludziom smutek, żal i rozpacz grałem... Stary wstał w krzesłach z „Figarem", oczy wytrzeszczył — drży z radości: widzę to czy też tylko czuję. Może już przyjść — skończone. Kurtyna już się chwieje, osuwa; już mnie od świata oddzieliła. Cisza... Ja wstaję, czoło z potu ocieram i cichymi łzami płaczę nad sobą, nad tym, że dobrze grałem, i nad smutkiem łagodnym, co mi wstręt do samego siebie z piersi stłoczył... Runęło wreszcie. Podchodzę do rampy, kłaniam się i uśmiecham. Wieniec podają, krzyczą, klaszczą, tupią... Biorę wieniec. „Zasłużonemu autorowi" itd. Biegnę tedy za kulisy i chwytam za rękę tłustego pana w długim tużurku. Poskoczył jak baletnica, tryka, dziękuje. Tłum nałykał się cudzego bólu: klaszcze, huczy jak w ulu, głuchym zgiełkiem się przelewa. Dziennikarze i mecenasi otaczają autora. Światło gaśnie rzędami. Tabuny wyrostków ścigają się po galerii, dłonie w trąbkę składają i ryczą ochryple: — Borowski! Borowski! Wychodzę raz jeszcze i tym najbardziej u nas wzgardzonym, a moim najwierniejszym, posyłam od ust całusa. Wszczęła się na górze gonitwa, tętent, tupanina: chłopczyska biją się i kopią nawzajem, a mnie przez dłoń w ucho wrzeszczą: — Borowski!... Gdybym którego z nich tuż przy sobie postawił, spojrzałby prawdopodobnie swą tłustą od potu twarzą i wyłupiastymi oczyma; gębę by wnet rozdziawił i ryknął mi w ucho me wła-sne nazwisko. Potem by śliną i łzami chlupnął, nos rękawem utarł, dłonie do ust przyłożył i znowuż zahuczał: — Borowski!... Jeden z nich rzucił mi nawet z entuzjazmu podartą czapkę. Za tę hojność dostałby w domu cięgi, gdyby nie mój ojciec. Stary zwlókł się na scenę i znalazł dla siebie robotę: mógł coś dumnie precz odrzucić i w innych trochę okolicznościach przez nos zawołać „Bydło, owce, kałduny!" — A co? — były pierwsze jego słowa do mnie. — Ten ruch mój, hę? Przydał się. — Przydał. — Bierz, ja nie bronię. — Biorę z każdego człowieka, co mi potrzeba. — Teek? — Taak!... Nosem mi ojciec nie zaimponujesz, bo to starożytna maniera. — Tą manierą tyś cały stworzony. — Zupełnie niepotrzebnie w ogóle stworzony. — Co ty, świnio, pleciesz? — To, że za nic nie jestem wdzięczny, nawet za życie. — Ojcu? — (białka mu się przewracać zaczęły). — Nieostrożny kochanek łatwo nim się staje. Do szacunku mały powód. — Pies. Tak rozmawiając wychodzimy na ulicę. Naokół wszystko ocieka, pluska, chlapie; mokre bruki błyszczą od świateł i pogłębiają ponurą ulicę jak zmatowane lustra. Stary chce widocznie sprawę załagodzić. — Jesteś podły — mówi — jak wilcze szczenię, ale talent masz olbrzymi. — Wiem. — I to, żeś podły? — To przede wszystkim. — Pysk masz tylko ruchliwy — łagodził i, roztworzywszy parasol, ujął mnie pod ramię. — Pyskiem grasz, pyskiem szczekasz Tobie należy niejedno wybaczyć... Chodź się czego napić. Wczoraj ci obiecałem Jedną wdowę tylko... Żółty mecenas pożyczył. — Ojciec aktorkami zaczyna handlować? Stanął jak wryty. — Czego ty mnie kopiesz? Za co ty staremu ojcu w gębę plujesz? Człowieku! Szczenię ty! Słuchaj: i ja miałem kiedyś taki jak ty talent... Przecież i ty chyba sam nie wierzysz w to, co mówisz. Dał — wziąłem. A czorci mi do niego, czorci mnie do tych szmat! Tfu, ps... kr... kobiety! Puściłem go. — Idź, ojciec — mówię. — Na litość boską, idź... Idź, spij się jak dzika świnia, tłucz butelki, becz po knajpach, ale mnie zostaw. Zostaw mi tę resztę, ten ochłap człowieka we mnie. Dostał widocznie swego uderzenia krwi do głowy, bo się zatoczył na chwilę. Potem w starczej, bezsilnej złości cisnął własny kapelusz o ziemię. — Becz po knajpach? — powtórzył ochryple. I choć jeszcze nic nie pił, schwycił jakiegoś przechodnia za piersi. — Syn! — wołał kurcząc się i celując we mnie długim palcem. — Czegoś ty mi ją sprowadził? — mówię następując wprost na niego. — Po co do tej budy przeklętej ciągniesz? czemu mi moje życie ulicznikom na pastwę rzucasz? Ludzie zaczynają się skupiać; ja wycofuję się i odchodzę. — Syn! — huczy stary na ulicy jak w tragedii Szekspira. Biegnę kłusa i wpadam w bocznicę. Tu, nie czując się już na oczach ludzi, zwalniam kroku i czekam, gdyż awantury publiczne starego niepokoić mnie już zaczynają. Tam ucichło nagle; ludzie rozchodzą się ze śmiechem Czyżby starego do dorożki już wsadzono?... Gdy tak stoję w niepewności, wybiega zza węgła jakieś dziecko w chustce, przypada do mnie, tuli się do mego boku jak pod skrzydła i wyrzuca w jednym okrzyku: — Władek, Władusiek, Władek mój! Wziąłem to pisklę na ręce i zaniosłem do domu; przemokła bardzo. Ojciec dał przed zbiegowiskiem drugie przedstawienie jubileuszowe. Wwikłał się przy tym w jakieś zajście z oficerem; dostał od niego po uchu, a na wygojenie kozę. Gdy po dwóch miesiącach wyszedł, byłem już żonaty. Pieniędzy brakło nam ustawicznie: pożyczki, handlarze, lombardy, nabieranie mecenasów... Ale czym to wszystko było dla mnie wobec szczęścia, jakiegom zaznawał! Czułem taką radość, wiosnę, taką pełnię życia, że!... Grałem źle. Szczegółów nie pamiętam. Wiem tylko, że źle było. Licho chciało w dodatku, że sztuka była cudzoziemska. Przy swojskiej obstałbym się na zdobytym stanowisku, a sztukę bym położył. Ta przeszła jednak przez granicę jako nowość repertuaru wiedeńskiego i z tą plombą dawaliśmy ją na scenę. Nieobecna, a zagadkowa wielkość powaliła mnie twarzą na ziemię, wiedeńczyk wlazł na mnie obiema nogami. Nie nadaję się do sztuk obyczajowo-mieszczańskich, do „Familiendramatu" — mówili dziennikarze. Ha, sfery w sztuce były może i mieszczańskie, ale familia stanowczo żydowska, jej dramat z dziennika, a obyczaje z kuchni. Takem się pocieszał, bom ogromnie potrzebował pociechy. Tak bardzo chciało się oddychać własnym szczęściem. W chwili kiedy wszyscy na mnie powstawali, przyszła za kulisy żona, z wilgotnymi jeszcze oczyma, z niewygasłą na twarzy ciekawością i wypiekami na policzkach. Odciągnęła mnie na bok: miała coś bardzo ważnego do powiedzenia Tam rzuciła mi się na szyję. — Właduś mój kochany — wołała — jak ty ślicznie grasz! I ja miałbym się martwić wobec tego? Śmiałem się jak dziecko: śmiałem się z dziennikarzy, z dyrektora, z młodego błazna, którego na moją rolę już podsunięto; śmiałem się z całego świata. Ująłem ją wpół i, jak dwoje dzieciaków, puściliśmy się w lansadach przez korytarz. — Stop! — krzyczę, bośmy się zapędzili w jakieś ciemne przejście. — Zośka, ktoś idzie. Stop! bo wpadniem w ramiona starcowi. Mecenasy, jak szczury, żerują u nas po korytarzach. Zośka w śmiech: upiła się naszą radością. W tejże chwili błyska światło; ojciec stoi: w cylindrze, w jasnej swej kurtce, z parasolem w jednej ręce, z zapałką w drugiej... Mnie krew uderza do głowy. — Patrz, Zośka — silę się na wesołość — patrz, jak ojciec ducha Banka odstawia... Statystę gra na korytarzach. Zośka śmieje się bez pamięci. Mnie wściekać już zaczyna to kabotyństwo wstrętne, to napędzanie grozy, jak dzieciom, płaskimi sztukami niańki. „I czego on chce ode mnie?... Milczy, ani słówkiem się nie odezwie. „Poczekaj! ja cię rozruszam". — W knajpach odegrał już swój repertuar — mówię — teraz na melodramaty próbuje się w przejściach do garderoby. Z parasolem w ręku próbuje odstawiać widmo sumienia — sumienia artysty. Zośka zatacza się jak pijana. Kulisy i całe to życie teatru, które widzi po raz pierwszy, odurza ją jak wino. A stary wciąż milczy. Zapałka gaśnie, czerwone zarzewie rzuca groźne refleksy na jego zmęczoną, gorzkim bólem wykrzywioną twarz. Czerwony węgiel opada i gaśnie. Stary stoi po ciemku i wciąż jeszcze milczy. — Trzeba czym prędzej zapaść się w ziemię — mówię wesoło, a pięści ściskam ze złości. — Że zaś podłoga się nie rozstąpi, należy dla efektu uciekać co rychlej na prawo — do ustępu. I dałby kto wiarę? — posłuchał. — Nie, Władek! — woła Zośka krztusząc się i za piersi chwytając — przecież to jest ogromnie zabawne... Ale ty brzydki jesteś. Nie należy drwić z ojca. I ty się upijasz... Odprowadź mię, bo się rozchoruję z tego śmiechu. — Ty kwoko gdacząca! — odzywa się wreszcie stary ze swego stanowiska. Wyrżnąłem pięścią w drzwi. — Czy ty nie czujesz śmieszności, stary kabotynie. — Ja ojciec jestem, a nie żaden „ty"! Ja artysta jestem, a nie kabotyn! — Bodaj ci język za te bluźnierstwa usechł. — Toć wyleźże choć z tej dziury. Zośka ze śmiechu wpadła w nagły strach, w to instynktowne, wyłącznie kobiece przeczucie zbliżającego się nieszczęścia. Czepia się mnie i odciąga na bok. — Ona ci już z serca krew pić zaczęła — huczy stary przez szparę we drzwiach — już ojcu urągasz, w twarz mu plujesz. Zapamiętajże sobie, zapamiętaj: „Oko, które się z ojca i matki naśmiewa kruki u potoków wydłubią, a orlęta je rozniosą". Nie, to oszaleć można! To w manierze na śmieszność oślepłe, zgrzybiałe aktorstwo. On mi Biblię stamtąd cytuje! Skąd się u tego dziecka tyle sił wtedy wzięło? Gniotę jej ręce i zrywam je z siebie, a one jak ssawki polipa czepiają się mnie co chwila na nowo i ciągną za sobą. Odrzuciłem ją wreszcie ku ścianie. — Ty mi o żonie mojej milcz! — krzyczę i walę z całych sił we drzwi. — Ja cię krwią serca mego wykarmiłem — grzmi ojciec z gabinetu — mym życiem, mym talentem, wszystkimi władzami duszy; a ten polip to wszystko wyssie z ciebie... To nie kobieta, nie dusza, nie artystka, to zwyczajna suka, która pomioty rzucać chce. Zośka wydała cienki, przeraźliwy pisk i uciekła. Rzuciłem się całym ciałem na drzwi. — Chodź tu! — wołam. — Do syna?... Bić chcesz? — Będę bił bez pamięci... — Będzieesz??... — powtórzył przeciągle. I ucichł. Zośka łka gdzieś w drugim korytarzu. Ten płacz mąci mi myśli do reszty. Spostrzegam się poniewczasie, żem przed chwilą coś potwornego powiedział i zaczynam chłodnąć. — Ojciec pijany — mówię. Nie odpowiedział. „Pijany — myślę — mniej przecie odpowiada za siebie niż szczekający pies. — Także porównanie!" — szarpnąłem się natychmiast i miałem ochotę bić siebie po twarzy. Co za nowa nikczemność wstąpiła we mnie? Tego dawniej nie było, nie było! To ostatni dorobek życia, ostatni dar kobiety. Stary tylko w miłości ku mnie był psem chyba. To szlochanie kobiety z daleka takie miękkie myśli na mnie sprowadza. — Zośka, milcz lub idź precz... — Ojciec, otwórz — proszę przez dziurkę od klucza. — Nie zważaj, co ja plotę... Ojciec... Widzisz — jużeś się zwalił?... Otwórz: otrzeźwię i do domu zaprowadzę. Szampana zafunduję. Ojciec. No!... słuchaj, co mówię... Szampitra... Ja cię po rękach będę całował... I czego ty się rzucasz jak szczupak?... Ręce mi drżą: te głupie myśli tak potwornym niedołęstwem skuwają ciało. Chcę drzwi wywalić, a klamki ruszyć nie mogę. Ani się nie podda… Nigdy w życiu tak strasznie nie krzyknąłem jak wówczas: — Zośka, wołaj ludzi!... „Klamka ciężka" — kołacze mi w myślach i biegnę jak opętany przez korytarz. Wypada cała banda aktorów i statystów. Na wpół rozebrani otaczają mnie kołem, szarpią, cucą, chcą ze mnie bodajby słowo jedno wydobyć. W tejże chwili, jak błyskawica, oświecił mi pamięć ojca głos i jego przekleństwo. Widzę naokół te gołe, wstrętne twarze, na których przed godziną taką radość przy moim niepowodzeniu czytałem; widzę czujne strachem i zaokrąglone oczy, zaparty oddech w ich piersiach: widzów mam przed sobą. I ja, najnikczemniejszy człowiek na świecie — zaczynam grać… Gram wyklętego syna. Język mi kołem utkwił: bełkocę… Czuję, że trzeba tylko wysiłku, chwilowej mocy, zerwania się krótkiego woli, by się opanować; lecz nie stać mnie na ten wysiłek, nie stać na to, by prawdę od urojeń, rzeczywistość od wyobraźni oddzielić. Coś jakby obuchem ciężkim uderza mnie po głowie: ciało będzie może ode mnie szczersze? Przytomności jednak nie tracę, rozum tylko własny gubię; instynkt aktora przecie ocalam. Wyrywam się z chciwych ciekawością dłoni, odskakuję w tył, podwijam się w sobie i padam na wznak. Mam jednak jeszcze tyle sił, by wagę ciała rzucić tam, w stronę tych podłych, fascynujących mnie jak spojrzenie węża, oczu, w stronę tego błazna, co moją rolę objął. Słabe było bydlę: nie utrzymał mnie w ramionach. Już na pół tylko przytomny, padam jak kłoda na ziemię i toczę mu się pod nogi. — All right — szepcze przeze mnie ten obłęd. Takeśmy z ojcem moim swe ostatnie odegrali komedie…